Electronic documents can contain content such as text, images, and spreadsheets, among other types. Electronic documents can be revised over a significant period of time by one or more people. Some document-editing applications—such as certain word processors—track revisions made to the document, storing them in the file that constitutes the document and displaying the full set of them using redlining—underlining formatting for materialized content, and struck-through formatting for deleted content. In some such applications, the author can effectively remove a revision from the history by performing an interaction with the application to “accept” the revision.